Rise of the Primordials
by DaughterOfErebus
Summary: Percy Jackson is no longer the loyal, kind hero he once was. Everyone he held dear to his heart has betrayed him for another. What happens when an ancient, powerful being offers him a chance to cause the downfall of Olympus? Will he refuse or will he become the heartless monster that he tried to keep buried inside himself. Rated T for swearing and mature subject matters.
1. Chapter 1

**Percy POV**

It was almost time and I had butterflies in my stomach. I had been on a quest to gain Athena's approval to marry Annabeth. She made me complete the 12 labors of Heracles, it was hard but I would do anything for Annabeth. I couldn't wait to see her.

Ever since my jerk of a brother; James Markus came to camp, everyone flocked over to him. They didn't seem to care that he was an arrogant, egotistic jerk. All he did was kill one single hellhound and everyone thought he was "the Greatest Demigod Alive." Even the people closest to me abandoned me.

Nico didn't talk to me anymore, whenever I asked him about it he would say he was too busy hanging out with James.

Grover was too busy hanging out with his "new best friend."

My mom and Paul moved to Chicago and I haven't heard from them since. They never replied to my letters.

Thalia was busy with the Hunters.

Surprisingly, the only people who didn't betray me were Leo and Piper. Ever since Jason turned out to be a lying bastard who worked for Gaea, they started hanging out with me. They were my only friends besides from Annabeth.

I knew Annabeth would never leave my side, I mean she loved me. She would never betray me, _right?_

I don't know what I would do without her.

How wrong I was.

When I got to camp, campers were bustling around in their activities.

I looked around for Annabeth but I didn't see her, I had checked everywhere.

Then it hit me, the beach. I imagined Annabeth sitting on the beach, the waves lapping her toes, her beautiful blond hair glistening in the afternoon sunset, her grey eyes sparkling with happiness. Gods she was beautiful.

But when I got to the beach I saw something I didn't expect.

My dad; Poseidon was standing in the water, talking to James. Annabeth was there too. She was sitting next to James, cuddling with him. How could she? Maybe they were just friends. I refused to believe Annabeth would cheat on me. I mean, she loved me right?

"I can't believe I thought Percy was my favorite son." My dad said with a sneer on his face. "You are a much better hero then he ever was James. Percy is stupid, cowardly and weak, he is no son of mine. You are by far my favorite son."

With that Poseidon disappeared in a flash. I felt a tugging sensation in my heart. How could my dad say such cruel things?

They hadn't seen me yet. I felt warm, salty tears leaking down my face.

But what came next broke my heart even more.

I saw Annabeth lean in for a kiss and she and James started to make out passionately.

Finally I stepped out of the shadows. "You know what, now I realize you really aren't worth it." I said in a harsh tone.

They both whipped around.

"Percy, it's not what it looks like." Annabeth said trying to make an excuse.

I turned my head away; I couldn't bear looking at her.

"Percy, look at me _please. _Just let me explai-"

I interrupted her.

"What else do you have to say or do Annabeth? How much more times can you _rip my heart out?_"

Without a word, I reached into my pocket, taking out the ring and threw it at the sand at her feet.

She looked down and tears started to form in her eyes.

Annabeth took a step towards me, but I stepped back.

Then I ran, not aware of where I was going. Just trying to get away from it all; away from Annabeth, away from James.

On the way I bumped into Thalia.

She saw my tears and asked me what was wrong.

"Can we go to the woods to talk?" She both nodded and followed into the woods.

"Annabeth cheated on me." I muttered under my breath.

"What?"

"I said Annabeth cheated on me."

"What, Annabeth is like a sister to me. I know her and she would never do that." Thalia said with disbelief on her face.

"Well, she did, so believe it."

"Why are you lying to me Kelp Head, I thought we were friends." Thalia snapped at me harshly.

"I'm not lying." I replied.

"Would you just stop lying to me?!" Thalia said angrily.

"I'm not lying," I repeated through gritted teeth.

"Argh!" Thalia charged at me in anger.

Before I could defend myself, Thalia plunged her spear into my shoulder. Electrical shocks went through me and I flew 10 feet back landing on my back. I felt the breath getting knocked out of me.

For a second I couldn't breathe or move. Anyone who stumbled upon me would have mistaken me for being dead.

My shirt was torn open on the shoulder and blood soaked through the front. The cut was probably about 3 inches long, pretty deep and stung like Hades.

I lifted my head slightly and saw Thalia. She was extremely pale and her hands, starting from the tip of her fingers to her wrists were covered in blood. Thalia took a step towards me.

"Percy, I-I didn't mean to." She stuttered.

But I ignored her and scrambled to my feet. Before she could get near me I turned and sprinted towards cabin 3.

Grabbing a duffel bag I tossed a few quest supplies and for some reason a bottle of beer me and the Stolls had stolen from Mr. D's secret stash, in it and threw it on my bed.

I was running away. That was the plan. It was obvious nobody wanted me around anymore.

Paul, my mom, Poseidon, Grover, Nico, Thalia, Annabeth they all abandoned me. They didn't care anymore. The gods don't care anymore.

The thought of all the betrayals made tears come to my eyes.

I had to say goodbye to Leo and Piper before I left. They deserved to know.

I wiped the tears away with my sleeve and marched out of the cabin not bothering to change my shirt or address my wound.

A horn blew signaling it was time for dinner.

Putting on an emotion free mask I slowly walked towards the dining pavilion.

Conversations quieted down as I walked in.

Everyone was staring at me. I looked at my feet not making eye contact with anyone.

I sat down at the Poseidon table, sitting across from James.

He smirked at me and I sent him my signature _I'll kill you later_ glare.

When I finished eating my barbecue, I picked up my goblet and it filled itself with cherry coke.

But instead of the usual bright, blue color it was, the coke was a dark midnight blue.

I felt eyes trained on me and I turned around to see Annabeth, Leo and Piper looking at me with worried expressions.

Everyone was looking at my blood covered shirt, probably trying to guess what happened.

Ignoring Annabeth, I gave Piper and Leo a look that said: _I'll tell you later _along with a goofy smile_._Leo grinned and Piper managed a weak smile.

After chugging down my coke I stood up and walked towards the woods.

But not before I heard someone shout:

"Where do you think you're going _idiot."_

I turned around to face James with a smirk on my face.

"That's none of our concern Jamie."

The sneer on James' face disappeared replaced with a glare.

"What did you just call me Prissy?"

I lunged forward grabbing him by the neck and lifting him off the ground.

The guy was scrawny and unbalanced, saying it was easy was an understatement.

"You little bastard. If you would just lower down your ego a little bit. You would see that the world doesn't revolve around you. For once can you just treat someone else with some dignity and respect?" I was basically yelling now and everyone in the pavilion was staring at us.

"You better treat Annabeth with some respect." I said lowering my voice. "For hell if you don't, I'll rip your throat out. She may hate me or despise me all she may like, but I still love her more than one can imagine."

Then I turned to Annabeth looking deep into her grey eyes.

"I'm sorry I wasn't enough for you."

With that I trudged back to my cabins, grabbed the duffel and headed toward Zeus's fist.

I climbed the rocks with ease and sat on the top, grabbing the bottle of beer from my duffel.

Popping the cap of, I took a long swig from the bottle.

At first, it tasted bitter burnt my throat. I had to fight back the gagging.

Eventually, I got use to it.

The snapping of a branch brought me out of my thoughts and I looked up to see Piper and Leo stumbling towards me.

I smiled when Leo pushed a branch out of his way only to have it swing back and whack him in the face.

"So, Perce what's wrong?" Piper asked me.

"I'm running away." I said bluntly like one would say _"I'm eating a sandwich."_

"What?" Leo asked his face evident of shock and surprise.

"I said I'm-."

"I heard what you said." Piper interrupted. "Why?"

"Nobody but you two want me here anymore. Not even Chiron. He's always to busy trying to teach James archery. Apparently, James is his 'favorite' student because he could somewhat shoot an arrow." I said taking another long gulp of beer.

"There's no way we're letting you go alone." Piper said after a while of silence.

"Yeah Perce, I'm coming with you. Remember our oath of friendship we made after the war. It's us against the world man." Leo agreed. It warmed my heart to see how loyal they were to me. I wouldn't t let anything happen to them.

"I can't let you two get hurt, no matter what. If you follow me you'll just get injured or killed. I swear on the Styx I'll come back to you, one way or another. Promise me you won't follow me."

They both argued and tried to reason with me at first but eventually caved in and swore on the Styx they wouldn't follow me.

Thunder rumbled in the distance sealing the oath.

With one last look at Piper and Leo, I smiled sadly before rushing past the magical borders.

I didn't look back once.

And that's when my life got a whole lot difficult then it needed to be.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does

**Percy POV**

It has been 3 years since I ran away from camp and let me tell you, 3 years in the wilderness being chased by monsters 24/7 is NOT fun.

Anyways, I was currently trying to get away from these black shadow things that were chasing me. They kind of looked like storm spirits except they were pitch black, had humanoid bodies and blood-red eyes that sent chills down my spine.

My shoulder was still sore where Thalia had stabbed me even after 3 years. All that remained of the injury was a long 3-inch scar that ran along my left shoulder blade.

To make matters worse, I was rapidly losing blood from a large gash in my chest where the _shadow venti _(I decided to call the shadow things that) had caught me off guard and cut me.

I know what you're thinking. Aren't I supposed to be somewhat invincible because of my bath in the River Styx? Well I really don't know what happened either. I guess that because I saw Annabeth when I was in the Styx, she became my mortal point and when she cheated on me, I lost my mortal point therefore losing my invincibility.

My heart ached thinking about how Annabeth had betrayed me. I tried acting as if it didn't faze me. But to be honest, it hurt; a lot.

Distracted by my thoughts of Annabeth, I almost ran straight into a wall. Wait a minute, a wall right in the middle of the forest. That wasn't right.

Then I remembered. Annabeth once told me about her, Luke and Thalia building a series of safe houses when they were on the run. This must be one of them.

Without a second thought I dashed inside the little hideout. From the outside it looked like a clump of bushes, from the inside it looked like the Hermes cabin at Camp Half-Blood except smaller.

As I walked through the cabin, dust bellowed from the seams in the floor. The place was covered in a thick layer of dust; I could tell the place hadn't been used for a long time. A sleeping bag and a mustard yellow duffel bag were clumped up in the corner of the room. Great, I lost the bag I packed when the _shadow venti _ambushed me.

Picking up the duffel bag I tore it open finding some ambrosia, a crumpled white t-shirt, a canteen of nectar, 3 bottles of water, a leather jacket and a first aid kit.

I tugged off my shirt and grabbed the canteen of nectar. Leaning against the wall, I slowly drizzled some nectar onto the gash on my chest. I winced as surges of pain ripped through me. It stung like Hades.

I grabbed some bandages from the first aid kit and carefully wrapped it around my chest. When I was done I grabbed a square of ambrosia, broke it in half and dropped it in my mouth.

I sighed sadly at the taste. It tasted like my mom's blue, homemade chocolate chip cookie. I missed my mom and Paul more than anyone could imagine. Every time I IM'd them, they were always laughing and having fun as if they didn't miss me or much less remember me at all.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Every time I remembered the betrayals it was like someone was ripping my heart out my chest over and over again. I considered committing suicide, but I pushed the thought away. I couldn't do that to Piper and Leo. I would see them again. I swear to the gods I will.

I shrugged on the white t-shirt and leather jacket. Surprisingly they fit perfectly.

Then I grabbed the sleeping bag. Might as well get some sleep while I still can. I dusted of the sleeping bag and rolled it out on the hard, wooden floor. Lowering myself into the sleeping bag I shut my eyes and a dream overtook me.

_A man sat on a throne made of black thorns. How he sat on it without getting hurt was a mystery. The man had pale skin and dark black hair that was long and slicked back. He wore a black suit with a crimson red tie, a black overcoat and black designer boots. He looked young, probably around the same age as Paul. His eyes were dark and brooding. It made me want to crawl and hide under a rock._

_The irises of his eyes were so black that they seemed to meld in with his pupils. _

_The man had angular features; sharp cheek bones and a chiseled jaw. He looked extremely bad ass and was about 6'7. _

_A shadow venti ran into the room and knelt at the man's feet. _

"_Lord Erebus, we have failed to capture the boy Perseus Jackson."_

"_WHAT?!" Erebus roared. His handsome face was twisted with anger._

_The shadow venti cowered._

"_The boy is very powerful lord. Very difficult to capture indeed."_

_"All I asked for you was to capture the boy. Would you like to be back in the depths of Tartarus?"_

_The shade shook its head nervously. It was shaking in fear violently. _

"_No lord. We will not fail next time."_

"_I have given you enough chances. Send Pontus and his division of the army to find and capture the boy. I believe it's time to finally start the war against the puny Olympians."_

_The shade bowed once and left the room. When he was gone, Erebus turned to where I was standing. _

"_You will join us soon Perseus Jackson. The fall of Olympus is near!"_

I awoke in a cold sweat. What the hell was Erebus planning on doing? He had said that the downfall of Olympus was near and something about an army led by Pontus. Wait a minute, Pontus and Erebus?

I recalled a Greek mythology lesson with Annabeth at Camp. She had taught me about the Primordial God; the first entities or beings that came into existence. The Primordial Gods were even older than the Olympians.

I racked my brain trying to remember who Erebus and Pontus were. Then I finally remembered.

Erebus was the Primordial of Darkness and husband of Nyx; the Primordial of Night. Pontus was the Primordial of water and the seas, husband of Thalassa; the Primordial of seas and father of Nereus.

I scrunched up my nose at the thought of Nereus. I had encountered him in San Francisco during a quest and it wasn't pleasant. Gods, did he smell horrible.

My heart ached again. I had met Nereus when I was on a quest to save Annabeth and Artemis from Atlas and Luke. _What good it did me. _I thought bitterly.

The sound of stomping snapped me back into reality.

Peeking out of the safe house I saw a small army marching through the forest towards me.

Oh crap.

I grabbed the sleeping bag and the rest of the supplies and shoved them into the duffel.

Bursting out of the safe house I grabbed Riptide out of my pocket and sprinted into the bushes, praying that nobody had seen me.

But with my luck the bushes immediately caught fire from a large blast and I flew backward slamming into a tree.

Spots danced in my vision and I felt dizzy and nauseated. I felt as if I was just run over by a truck. Blood streamed down my face and I felt like throwing up.

My mind was screaming at me to get up and get the Hades out of there, but my body couldn't comply.

The last thing I saw before I blacked out was the face of a man leaning over me.

**Piper POV**

It was 3 years since Percy ran away. Everyone felt guilty about it after they realized what a jerk James was.

Piper was furious at them. Now they realize what they had lost after he was gone. Secretly she had always had a crush on him after Jason had betrayed her.

She and Leo had never stopped searching for him, but it seemed like he had disappeared of the face of the earth. Even the gods couldn't find him.

She knew he wasn't dead because Hades and Nico had already searched the underworld for him but came up empty-handed.

Now a day the sea was always quiet and still. Poseidon felt extremely guilty after Percy had left and always blamed himself.

Annabeth had broken up with James after 2 days of dating because he had cheated on her with some Aphrodite girl. She would always cry at night and beg and pray for Percy to come back. Piper blamed her the most. That little bitch had the nerve to think that Percy would just let her run back into his arms when he came back. Percy deserved better.

Thalia had quit the Hunters of Artemis 2 years ago and usually just trained in the arena. After she had stabbed Percy, rumors had spread all across camp in less than 2 days. Whenever they had dinner, campers would always glare at her and say things behind her back.

Nico and Grover would search the wilderness and the underworld every day, hoping to find any signs of their 'best friend's' whereabouts.

She and Leo would always wait for Percy to send them an iris-message like he promised to 3 years ago.

Today August 18, the day where they had an annual meeting about where Percy was.

Piper walked into the Big House. All the counselors and gods were already waiting for the meeting to start.

Poseidon was slumped in his throne with a defeated look on his face.

Annabeth was staring out into the distance with silent tears running down her face.

Hades and Nico were looking at each, having a silent conversation.

Hestia stared at the hearth with a worried expression.

Leo was looking at a picture in his hand. Examining it closer, Piper realized it was a picture of him, Piper and Percy after the Giant war.

Percy had a beautiful smile on his face; his beautiful sea green eyes sparkling and his pearly white smile as dazzling as ever.

Leo had jumped on Percy's back in the photo and had stuck his tongue out as well as putting bunny ears on Percy. Piper stood besides Percy and was looking up at Leo in mid-laugh.

Athena was studying her daughter with a quizzical look while Artemis was glaring at her brother Apollo who was grinning.

Hermes was playing with his fingers and not making eye contact with anyone.

Dionysus for once, looked worried. Percy had gained his respect after taking a sword to the stomach to save his son; Pollux.

Aphrodite, Hephaestus and Ares were all arguing with each other while Hera was looking at them disapprovingly muttering something about a perfect family.

She shuffled to her seat and Zeus stood up.

"We may have a lead to where Perseus Jackson is." He boomed.

Poseidon straightened up immediately and hope gleamed in Annabeth's eyes.

Zeus looked at Hermes and Hermes flashed off his throne to the middle of the room.

Hermes snapped his fingers and a brazier appeared in front of him. Immediately the brazier caught flame and he poured a bottle of water inside it. Steam bellowed from the brazier and a small rainbow formed inside the clouds of steam.

Hermes took a golden drachma out of his pocket and tossed it into the rainbow.

The coin disappeared in the mist and a image flickered to life in front of Hermes.

It was a mortal news broadcast. It showed a clip that was filmed yesterday.

There was a building on fire. Piper spotted a few hellhounds and dracanae as well as some weird humanoid shades hanging around the debris of the building.

But what disturbed her most was a boy who was running on one of the ledges of the building that was quickly collapsing in on its self.

The boy had messy, raven black hair and beautiful sea green eyes. _Percy._

Percy was being chased by several of the humanoid shades. He was sprinting rapidly and leaping over chunks of burnt debris.

Percy held Riptide to his side and the front of his shirt was soaked in blood.

Percy looked over his shoulder once and muttered something that looked like a curse.

Then he stopped at the edge of the building and sheathed his sword. What the hell was he doing?

He gripped the hem of his t-shirt and jumped off the edge.

Then the images faded leaving the counselors staring at the air in shock.

"That was definitely Percy."

"No, duh Sherlock."

"What the Hades were those things chasing him? And why did he jump off the building? From what I saw by that cut on his chest, he must have lost his Achilles curse. So that fall could have killed him."

"Oh please, he fell twice as far from the St. Louise Arch when he was 12."

"Wow, Percy's hot."

Everyone stared at Aphrodite.

"What? It's not like it isn't true." Aphrodite said with a wink.

_Oh Gods, that's my mom. _I thought.

"QUIET!" Zeus thundered.

The room quieted down and everyone looked at Zeus expectantly.

Suddenly Hades shot up from his seat and Nico's eyes widened.

"His life force… His life force, I-I can feel it fading he's almost dead." Nico exclaimed.

"What?! What do you mean?" Poseidon roared.

"Perseus Jackson is dead..." Hades whispered.

**(A/N)**

**So how was it? Good, bad, horrible? Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews and favorites :) I didn't think my story would get that many views. Anyways thanks so much! I will try to update sooner (probably 1 to 3 times a week). Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does. Cause if I did, then all the character's lives would be extremely fucked up.

**Percy POV **

_(Before the gods and counselor have their meeting)_

When I regained consciousness, I realized that I was shirtless and chained up to a wall. Normally I would have been embarrassed but this was an exception.

All I remembered was an army marching up to this little cabin I was hiding in then being knocked out.

I groaned. It felt as if an army of laistrygonian giants was marching on my skull. My heart was beating rapidly in my chest and my body ached everywhere.

Looking around the room I realized I was in some sort of chamber.

The walls were made out of crumbling gray walls and candles hung up the wall, lighting up the small room. A door was right across from me but I could tell it had chains and a padlock holding it shut.

On the wall to my right was an array of weapons. Spears, swords, daggers, you name it.

I heard the door swing open and footsteps walking my way. I could tell there were 2 people by the uneven sound of their footsteps and their heavy footfalls.

"I see your finally awake Perseus. Took you long enough." One of the figures said. The figure had a deep, melodious voice.

Twisting my body to face the man who had spoken to me, I glared intently at them.

The man who had spoken to me had blond hair that was so light it looked white it the dim lighting of the room. The man was perfectly shaven and had piercing, sky blue eyes. He had pale skin and sharp cheekbones as well as a chin that narrowed down to a point. His blond hair was neatly brushed back and curled slightly at the nape of his neck. The man was fairly tall with long slim legs and a lithe build.

He wore a white suit under a long, white overcoat. But the thing Percy noticed first was the fact that white wings sprouted from the man's back.

The wings were magnificent with beautiful shades of blue and white running along the feather. They made the man look like and angel; beautiful and ageless.

The man standing behind him had dark black hair that tumbled into his eyes and black eyes that looked like endless, dark tunnels.

I recognized him from my dream. The man was Erebus. So angel boy must have been…

"Aether," I breathed out in disbelief.

"The one and only." Aether said while smirking. "I would ask you to bow, but you're not exactly able to in your current position."

"Brother, this is hardly the time." Erebus snapped. He turned to me. "So boy, I have a proposition to make you."

A proposition? What did he mean?

"Your friends have all abandoned you Perseus. The gods have discarded you for another son of Poseidon who can barely hold a sword correctly." Erebus continued.

I felt like a cold fist was closing around my heart. James, that little bastard. He ruined my life, he took everything. _Even Annabeth. _A part of my head reminded me.

"You wish for vengeance against the Olympians. We could give you that. You could help us tear down Olympus, brick for brick and in exchange we will help you kill James Markus and spare whoever you do not wish to kill. You will be claimed as my son and Champion of the Primordials. You will have more power than all the Olympians combined. Join us Perseus. "

It sounded tempting. I could reunite with Leo and Piper again. I could kill James and destroy the Olympians who turned their backs on me…

"I accept your offer Lord Erebus."

Immediately the chains vaporized and I stood up. All the cuts and bruises on my body were gone. All that was left were scars. Horrible reminders of what those blasted gods and campers had put me through.

"Wise choice indeed son. But in order to be reclaimed you need to die and be reborn. Don't worry you will not lose any memories from your past." Erebus said with a smile.

I nodded my head slowly. If this was would had to be done to destroy the Olympians, so be it.

"Very well, Aether would you start the ritual."

Aether stepped forward, his wings folding behind his back.

With a snap of his fingers, three candles appeared in a triangle around me.

Aether summoned a long, curved wooden staff and dragged a line between the candles; connecting them.

The staff was made out of white oak. It was straight at the bottom and curved to the left at the very top. A completely clear crystal rested in the nook of the staff and seemed to be glowing with energy.

Erebus then stepped forwards with a goblet. He took a small dagger hanging on his belt and lightly cut his wrist. Crimson liquid mixed in with little flecks of golden ichor dripped from the wound.

When the goblet was halfway filled, he removed his wrist and drew 12 vials from a secret compartment hidden inside his long overcoat.

After emptying all the vials into the goblet he muttered an incantation in Ancient Greek. Then he placed the goblet in my hands.

"When I tell you to, drink it." Erebus commanded.

I nodded my head again even though I felt my stomach churning from the thought of drinking blood.

Erebus stepped back and Aether raised his hands and started chanting.

**"Στο όνομα του αρχέγονου θεότητες. Σας διεκδικήσει ως Πρωταθλητής μας. Είθε να ζήσεις και να βασιλεύει στην εξουσία του αρχέγονου Ηλικία. Δεδομένου ότι η αρχέγονη πρωταθλητής, θα μας χρησιμεύσει για όσο ζείτε. Θα καταστρέψει τον Όλυμπο και το τέλος την ηλικία του Ολύμπου. Είστε ο όλεθρος του Ολύμπου, Πρωταθλητής των πρωταρχικές θεότητες. "**

My body burst into flames and I bit my lip to avoid screaming out in pain as dark, black fire consumed me. My legs were shaking and I collapsed onto my knees.

It felt like acid was coursing through my veins instead of blood. Like there was a demon inside my body; slowly and painfully killing me, trying to claw it's way out of me.

I let out a bloodcurdling scream as I felt all my internal organs give in.

I mustered all the strength I had left and lifted my head to look Aether and Erebus.

Aether had his eyes closed and was concentrating hard. Erebus, on the other hand was holding a staff; identical to Aether's except it was made out of a black metal that radiated coldness. In the nook of the staff rested a black orb that had black tendrils of energy curling around it.

He was looking at me like it seriously hurt him to see me in pain. Then, Erebus slowly nodded his head and made a drinking motion.

My fingers shaking as I did so, I lifted the cup to my mouth and poured the contents down my throat.

I tried not to gag and managed to swallow it all down.

The taste of cold metal filled my mouth.

_Gods of Olympus, you better watch out. I'm coming for you. _I thought before I blacked out.

**Annabeth POV**

"_Perseus Jackson is dead…" Hades whispered._

No. No it wasn't possible. Percy wasn't dead. He couldn't be.

I stood up shakily and stepped towards Nico.

"That's not true, it can't be true Nico. Percy isn't dead." I said with tears rolling down my cheek.

"I'm sorry Annabeth but I felt it. Percy's soul entered the Underworld. "Nico said with grief in his eyes.

I felt my knees buckle as I crumpled to the floor. Tears blurred my vision.

Percy, the man that I loved with all my heart was dead. He was gone; he had died thinking I didn't love him. I was too late. Something I will never forgive myself for.

Despair filled me. I looked over to Thalia and saw she was crying as well. All of the head counselors had shocked looks on their face; many of them were shedding tears. Poseidon looked as if someone had punched him in the gut. His face was a mix of shock, surprise and sadness.

"Wait." Hades shouted. "There's something wrong. His soul just disappeared."

"What do you mean?! What has happened to my son?!" Poseidon bellowed angrily. "He deserves to be in the Isles of Blest!"

Hades ignored him and started muttering something under his breath.

I caught the words _Impossible _and _He would never._

"What is troubling you brother?" Zeus thundered.

"The Ritual of Reclaiming. Someone is performing the Ritual of Reclaiming on Perseus." Hades replied nervously. He glanced at Poseidon who stood there with a shocked look on his face. All of the Olympian's eyes widened.

An eerie silence filled the Big House; nobody made a sound or moved.

"Who dares try taking my son away from me?!" Poseidon roared; breaking the silence. He looked furious.

Hades stayed silent before replying:

"Erebus."

_Erebus? The Primordial of Darkness? What did he want with my Seaweed Brain?"_I thought.

Everyone started murmuring and casting each other looks.

"SILENCE!" Zeus boomed. Everyone silenced immediately looking at Zeus with fear written across their faces.

"It is true then. The Primordial Gods are rising again." My mother said nervously.

"They have captured Perseus to declare war against us." Hera added in.

"If this is true. I have a plan." Zeus said confidently. "All the counselors, including that son of Poseidon; James Markus as well as the Roman's centurions and praetors will achieve Immortality, for we do not know when the Primordial Army plans to attack us. We might need experienced heroes to help us in the war.

Several of the gods nodded in agreement.

"All in favor?" Zeus asked.

All the gods raised their hands.

"Very well." Zeus thundered. "The choice is made."

He snapped his fingers and all the Roman centurions as well as Reyna and Octavian appeared in front of them. James appeared as well.

Everyone looked dazed and confused.

When Reyna and Octavian regained their senses they shot all the head counselors except for Leo and Piper, dirty looks.

"I thought we agreed that we didn't not want to be associated with you graecus after you chased Percy away." Octavian said growling.

You might be asking. Didn't Octavian hate Percy? Well after the Giant war, the two had bonded and became close friends.

Percy helped Octavian become a better leader and stepped down from the praetor position so Octavian could have a chance.

"We have called you all here to make you immortal to help us fight against the Primordials in an upcoming war. You will be like the hunters of Artemis; never aging or getting ill, but you will be able to fall in battle." Zeus interrupted.

Before anyone could react, Zeus waved his hand and everyone, excluding the gods glowed brightly.

I averted my eyes. When the lights died down, I looked around to see everyone staggering around.

"Welcome to the new Immortal Army of Olympus!" Zeus boomed with pride.

**Percy POV**

When I awoke, I felt someone shake me lightly.

Looking to my right I saw a woman sitting next to my bed.

She had long, curly, raven black hair that cascaded over her shoulders. Her eyes were completely black; like Erebus's but looked softer and more feminine.

She wore a black leather skinny jeans and a leather jacket over a crimson red tank top.

"Hello Perseus, I am Nyx. But I would be more comfortable if you referred to me as mom." Nyx had a soft England accent.

"Hello mother." I said with a goofy grin on my face.

When I spoke, I was shocked to hear my own voice.

I now had a slight England accent; like Nyx.

"Where am I?"

"That's not important. What's important is that we plan on ambushing that Greek camp and we need your help."

"What do you need me to do?"

"We need you to just distract them long enough for us to get the army through the borders."

"Fine then, whatever you need."

Nyx chuckled lightly before brushing a strand of hair out of my face.

"Be careful son."

I nodded slowly and jumped out of bed. Nyx smiled and flashed out of the room.

Embarrassed I realized I was only in my boxers.

I snapped my fingers and suddenly I was dressed in a leather jacket over a white v-neck t-shirt.

Ray ban sunglasses were hanging on the collar of my shirt and I was wearing black jeans with black combat boots.

Looking in a mirror hanging on the wall, I quickly fixed my hair and noticed that my eyes which used to be sea green were now pitch black like Erebus's and Nyx's.

Also my features seemed more angular with my sharp cheek bones and chiseled features.

Taking my sunglasses and sliding them gently on my face I smirked.

_Camp Half-Blood here I come._

**(A/N)**

**Sorry for the really boring chapter and all the POV changes. I wanted to portray what Annabeth was feeling when she thought Percy had died. Also I had a few tests coming up and had to study. Anyways, Review! Constructive criticism welcome :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my gods thank you for all the reviews guys :) For all you who want to find out where I will take this story, you just have to keep reading to find out ;) Anyways, enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does. Cause if I did, then all the character's lives would be extremely fucked up.**

_Camp Half – Blood, here I come._  
**Percy POV**

I walked confidently through the streets of Manhattan. People made a pathway for me as I walked on the crowded sidewalk. They all looked at me with fear in their eyes.

I must have looked really scary. I smirked. It was fun scaring mortals.

You might ask. Why didn't I just teleport to Camp Half – Blood? I would have, but where's the fun in that?

I cut through the mob of people and walked across the road. Several people in cars honked their horns at me and swore. I glared at them and they all shrank back into their seats.

Making my ways across the road I walked through the forest.

Thanks to my enhanced senses, I heard two figures whispering.

"We're almost there Andrew. Just a few more miles till we're at camp."

"Curse this. They said this was a quest. Scouting for any signs of an enemy army is hardly a quest."

"I know but we have to do as Annabeth told us to do. Damn, that girl scares me."

"Besides they already have Matthew scouting, I have no idea why they need us."

"Well, Annabeth said those weird black shade things were attacking satyrs and demigods trying to get to camp."

"Yeah, I wonder who the hell wants to kill us so bad? Gaea, the Giants and the Titans are already all chopped up in Tartarus."

A sinister smile spread across my face. So these were campers.

One of the boys had golden blond hair that framed his face in ringlets of amber. He had calculating grey eyes and a Californian tan. The boy was broad shouldered and had a muscular build. He was about a head shorter than me. I growled immediately. A son of Athena. I decided to call him Golden Boy.

The other boy had sandy blonde hair and sky blue eyes. He resembled my old friend; Luke greatly except he didn't have a scar. The boy had soft hints of muscles and was slightly shorter then Golden Boy standing next to him. Percy guessed he was a son of Hermes.

I stepped out the shadows my hands raised as if I was surrendering.

"I confess. I did it." I said jokingly.

Immediately I had two swords pointed at my chest. I smirked. Their footing and posture was completely incorrect. The foolish camp must have assigned James as the new sword instructor.

"Who are you?" Golden Boy asked.

"I believe the right question is who are _you?_" I retorted.

Before they could react I grabbed their swords from their own grips and twirled then in one hand.

With a flick of my finger, the swords snapped in half like they were made out of cardboard.

Golden Boy and the Hermes spawn looked scared shitless. At first it amused me, but when they didn't answer my question I started to get annoyed.

Lunging forward, I grabbed the Hermes spawn by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up in the air.

Golden Boy stepped back in fear and his hand inched towards a bow and a sheath of arrows slung across his back.

"No need to get violent demigod, just answer my question before I rip your friend's throat out." I said flatly.

However, Golden Boy ignored me and pulled back an arrow on his bow. The arrow flew at me quickly, but I simply caught it; right in the air in front of my face with my free hand.

Golden Boy looked surprised and I simple sneered at him.

"Try one more move like that and I'll drive a dagger into your heart."

My voice was silky and smooth. I was still a little shocked by my British accent.

Golden Boy was practically shaking in fear.

"Now, answer my question."

"My- my name is Chase Philips. I-I'm a son of Athena." Golden Boy said in a shaky voice.

I then directed my steely gaze to the Hermes Spawn.

"Name?"

"Andrew Miller; son of Hermes."

I dropped Andrew to the ground and he crumpled like a sack of potatoes.

"You must be dying to know who I am." I said with a chuckle.

I was about to say something else when a silver arrow sprouted in my shoulder.

I cursed. The Hunters of Artemis.

About four dozen girls ranging from 12 to 18 burst out of the trees into the small clearing.

A girl stepped in front of the girls and held her bow high. She had black spiky hair, electric blue eyes and freckled splashed across her nose. I frowned when I saw her. _Thalia. _

My back was stilled turned to them and the tension in the air was so thick I could cut it with a knife.

"Who are you?" Thalia commanded. "Turn around and show us your face."

I turned around to face them and Thalia as well as a couple of the older hunters gasped.

"Do you not recognize me daughter of Zeus? Would you like me to turn around so you could stab me again?" I said in an even tone.

"Percy. What happened to you? Your voice, your eyes they changed."

"Of course they changed daughter of Zeus! Are you really that blunt? For 3 years, I have been running through the wilderness with flocks of monsters attacking me every second of a day. Do you think I would still be the same person you once knew? The old Perseus is long gone. He died years ago. I am no longer that weak, foolish son of Poseidon. I am Perseus; the Prince of Night!" I shouted.

All the hunters fired arrows at me, except for Thalia who still stared at me in shock.

I swatted most of them away, but a few caught me in the chest, staining the front of my shirt crimson red.

I used my powers and pulled all the shadows in the clearing towards me. Smirking, I stuck my middle finger up at the Hunters before disappearing into the shadows.

I reappeared a few meters away from Camp Half – Blood cloaked in shadows.

Looking down at my clothes I frowned. They were all tattered and ripped.

I waved my hand and immediately my old clothes replaced themselves with new ones.

I was now wearing a black suit; like my dad, and a long black overcoat. I also wore a brown leather belt, a Rolex watch, brown gloves, a maroon scarf and a black fedora.

My tie was crimson red and had a little silver clip on it.

I reached up and pulled down my fedora down a little so it covered my eyes.

Riptide hung from my belt as well as another sword made out of a mix between imperial gold, celestial bronze, stygian iron and mortal steel. The sword was about 3 inches longer then Riptide and was as black as night. A purple crystal with black swirls of shadows in it was placed in the part where the hilt met the blade.

Several other daggers were hidden in my overcoat, my sleeves and my black designer boots. A DSR – Precision DSR 50 Sniper Rifle and an F – 2000 Assault Rifle also hung from my belt. The guns were tweaked to fire bullets made out of celestial bronze and mortal steel.

Slung across my back was a long staff; like my dad's. It was about the same height as me and was made of black metal tendrils that twirled around each other.

The tendrils unraveled at the top and formed what looked like a hand made out of branches.

Sitting at the top of the staff; in the very center was a black diamond; the same color of my eyes.

The diamond seemed to radiate energy.

I looked like model stepping out of a magazine. Well, a model armed to the teeth with deadly arcs of destruction.

Aphrodite would be proud.

I glanced towards Half – Blood Hill and saw a boy with dirty blond hair running up the hill towards camp. He must have been one of the scouts Andrew and Chase were talking about.

As quiet and fast as a breeze I followed him up towards the hill.

**Annabeth POV**

It was 2 days since that meeting and I still can't shake off that cold feeling that settled on me.

It felt like a psycho snowman was breathing down my neck.

I went to go sit down on the beach. It always relaxed me because it reminded me of Percy.

_Percy. _If only he let me explain my actions. I had only done what I did because I felt lonely.

He would always go on quests and I would be left in the cold, wondering whether he would make it back or not.

Turns out he was on a quest to gain my mother's approval to propose to me. A tear made its way out my eyes as I looked at the ring on my finger.

It had a silver band with sea green swirls that looked like waves etched into it. On the center of the ring rested a beautiful gray crystal that was the color of the sky before a storm.

When you twisted the crystal, small words in Latin would appear that said _Et simper in saecula._ Forever and Always.

I felt tears sliding down my cheeks. It was my entire fault.

_If you hadn't been such an idiot, you and Percy could have been married now._ A part of my mind nagged at me.

The thought reminded me of a moment back before Percy and I had broken up.

**_(Flashback)_**

_We were just getting back from Greece after the war with the Giants. I still couldn't believe we won._

_Because of Percy. I thought proudly. _

_He was mine, I was his. I didn't love anyone else more in the world._

_I was sitting in my room on the Argo II typing away on Daedalus's laptop (which I got back after falling into to Tartarus)._

_Percy had fallen into Tartarus, just to stay with me. Any normal person would have let me fall to save their own hides._

_The door to my door creaked open and I looked up intently to see Percy stick his head through the crack._

_Stepping into my room he shut the door and plopped down on the bed; next to me._

_He couldn't have looked more handsome. _

_His beautiful sea green eyes were sparkling and his raven black hair was boyishly rumpled. _

_He was wearing a green t-shirt and khaki shorts._

_When he stretched, the hem of his shirt lifted a little showing a strip of perfectly tanned and chiseled skin. I couldn't help but stare._

"_What you looking at Wise girl?" Percy asked playfully while grinning._

_I felt heat rush to my face. I was probably as red as one of Apollo's sacred red cows._

"_Oh please, it's not like you don't stare at other girls either." I said turning my head away._

_He cupped my face in his strong but gentle hands and slowly stroked my cheeks with his thumb._

"_The only girl I stare at is you Annabeth."_

"_That's so cheesy Seaweed Brain." I chuckle lightly._

"_What? Am I not allowed to look at my beautiful girlfriend?" Percy asked while pouting._

_I groaned inwardly. Percy was cuter than a million puppies when he pouted._

_I didn't answer and he pushed a strand of hair out of my face with his index finger._

_Ever so slowly, he brushed his lips gently across mine._

_Electrical shocks ran through my body and warmth spread from the spot where he kissed me._

_It was our first kiss in a long time. During the war we haven't exactly got any privacy and whenever we kissed in public people would yell: Get a room! How immature._

_My hands tangled in his hair as I pulled him against me. His hands wrapped around my waist._

_My lips moved hungrily over his and he dragged his tongue over my top lip making me shiver._

_I flipped him over so he was lying on his back on my bed and I was straddling him._

_I moved my lips back on his and tugged his shirt off._

_My hands moved across his washboard stomach and his toned muscles. He looked like a god._

_Suddenly the door flew open and Leo and Piper walked in. They both covered their eyes and looked away._

"_Ewww, gross you guys haven't done anything have you?" Leo asked his hands still over his eyes._

_I blushed and got off Percy, straightening my clothes. Tossing Percy his shirt he shrugged it on and I had to admit, I was a little disappointed._

_Percy was next to me in an instant. He wrapped one arm around my waist and grinned._

"_No we haven't done anything yet Leo. You guys can uncover your eyes now." Percy said a goofy smile on his face._

_Hesitantly, they both removed their hands from their eyes. _

_Leo was grinning wildly and whispering something in Percy's ears while Piper was looking at me with a look in her eyes. Was it jealousy? I knew Piper had a crush on Percy after Jason turned out to be a lying, power hungry bitch. _

_I averted her gaze to Percy again. Leo was still whispering to him._

_Percy chuckled lightly at something said and playfully punched him in the shoulder._

_He turned back to me and took my hand in his._

"_Come on Wise girl let's go. The others are waiting for us."_

**_(End of Flashback)_**

Subconsciously, my hands moved to my lips tracing the spots where Percy kissed me.

I shivered lightly remembering Percy's lips moving in sync with mine.

His velvet smooth lips that sent shivers down her spine.

A horn signaled, interrupting my daydreams of Percy.

The camp was under attack! The Primordial Army was here.

Slipping the ring on my finger,I shot up like a canon and printed towards Half – Blood Hill.

"Execute Plan Omega!" I yelled to every Immortal Camper I passed.

When I reached the hill, I saw one of our scouts running up the hill.

He was sweating and his dirty blond hair whipped around in the wind.

I pushed my way to the front of the crowd of campers and stood to face the scout.

"What is it Matthew? What did you see?" I asked.

Matthew was about to reply when he gasped and crumpled to his knees.

His eyes were wide and lifeless. A scarlet pool was growing on the front of his t-shirt.

Behind Matthew stood a man.

The man was wearing a black suit and black overcoat. He had a Rolex watch on his wrist and he wore brown gloves. A maroon scarf was wrapped around his neck and a black fedora covered his eyes.

The man had pale skin, a sharp cheek bones, a chiseled jaw and angular features.

He had a muscular build and dark, raven black hair. He also had two swords and what looked like rifles hanging from his belt. A large metal staff was slung across his back.

The man looked familiar, but I couldn't see who he was with the fedora covering his eyes.

The man was holding a bloody lump in his hands. I realized in horror that it was a human heart. _Matthew's _heart. The man had literally ripped Matthew's heart from his chest.

The man dropped the heart on the ground and discarded his gloves.

He had long slender fingers with scars running along his palms.

"Who are you?" I blurted out.

He looked at me and I swear I heard him growl when he saw the ring on my hand.

"Why am I not surprised that you don't remember me?" The man said coldly.

I flinched at the sound of his voice. It sounded deathly familiar but I couldn't place who it was. I hated not knowing things.

He had a silky, smooth British accent and his tone was cold and harsh.

Suddenly 14 flashes appeared in front of me and there stood the 14 Olympian gods.

If you're wondering, isn't there only 12 Olympians? Well, Percy had wished for Hades and Hestia to become Olympians after the Titan war 5 years ago.

Zeus strode towards the man, master bolt in hand.

"Who are you?!" He thundered.

The man threw his head back and laughed.

Then he charged Zeus empty handed.

I thought the man was a goner, but he somersaulted, flipped and jumped gracefully, effectively dodging all of Zeus's attacks.

Zeus looked at the gods and campers expectantly. He looked furious.

"Well?! Are you just going to stand there?" He bellowed.

Then all hell broke loose. The gods and demigods attacked the man, but he wasn't alone anymore.

An army of humanoid shadows wielding weapons made out of a metal as black as night charged from the woods.

Seven figures stood at the front of the army. It was obvious they were the leader.

The man and woman at the front both had raven black hair and eyes that had completely black irises. The man had long hair that was combed neatly back and the woman had curly hair that cascaded over her shoulders in a perfect, neat sheet.

The other couple had pale skin and blond hair so light it looked white. Their eyes were electric blue, standing out on their fair skin. The man had short cropped hair and the woman and the woman had curly hair that fell over her shoulders. Large white wings extended from both their backs. The couple looked like angels.

On the right of the angel couple stood 2 men.

One man had fine, curly, golden blond hair and his eyes were gold like Kronos's.

The other man looked like an older version of the Stolls.

He had curly brown hair and a sharp chin. The man had dark brown eyes; the color of black coffee, that had a mischievous glint to them.

Finally the man standing next to the dark couple. He had a perfect tan and long, black, windswept hair that curled slightly at the nape of his neck. His eyes were a deep ocean blue and he smelled like saltwater.

"Erebus, Nyx, Pontus, Chronus, Eros, Aether, and Hemera." Zeus growled. "You realize that by attempting to attack our children you are going against the ancient laws.

I put two and two together.

The dark couple was Erebus and Nyx, the Angel couple was Aether and Hemera, the man with the golden eyes was Chronus, the older version of the Stolls was Eros and the man with the ocean blue eyes was Pontus.

"Oh no, we cannot fight you. My sister Ananke will not be pleased if she found out I went against the ancient laws. We cannot fight you but my son and the Champion of the Primordials can. He is but a demigod after all." Erebus said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah? Well who is your so called champion anyways? We have some of the greatest demigods in history fighting for us." Zeus sneered.

"Some but not all. If you would remember, you only won two wars against the titans and Gaea with the help of the greatest demigod alive-"Aether began to say.

"What are you talking about? I wasn't here during those two wars." A voice shouted from the mob of demigods.

I turned around to see James walking cockily towards the Primordials.

"I bet I could deck your so called Champion in 3 seconds."

"Is that so?" A new voice shouted out.

I realized it was the man who had killed Matthew earlier.

James smirked and pulled out a sword, standing to face the man.

The man not even taking out a weapon stood in a fighting position.

James charged towards him and the man easily sidestepped. He grabbed James sword by the blade and snapped it in half.

What the hell? That sword was made out of celestial bronze. This guy must be stronger than I thought.

James stumbled backwards and looked shock.

James shook out of his daze and lunged forwards attempting to punch the man in the face.

The man simply stopped James' fist with his palm and squeezed.

A cracking sound echoed through the camp as the man broke James' knuckles. James cried out in agony.

Everyone stood frozen just watching the son of Poseidon get his ass whooped.

Letting James's fist go, he twisted James so he was facing the gods.

"Demigods nowadays, so weak and fragile."

"Hey, who you calling weak? I bet you're really a weakling. That's why you hide your face under that hat. A god is probably helping you or something." James shouted trying to sound confident.

But I saw right through his façade. He was scared shitless.

The man laughed coldly again. It sent shivers down my spine.

The he plunged his hand, wrist deep into James's chest. James thrashed around and screamed in pure pain and agony.

"One more word and I'll rip your tongue out." The man said calmly.

James shut his eyes tight and was breathing heavily.

"Not so tough now are you? With a flick of my wrist, I can wrench your heart right out of your chest."

James cried out again.

Then the man did something that surprised everyone. Instead of killing James he dropped him to the ground like a rag doll.

"Son, why don't you reveal who you are to these puny gods." Nyx said smiling sinisterly.

The man sneered and pulled off his fedora.

Everyone gasped including me.

I couldn't believe it. He was back. He was back.

Perseus Jackson was back.

**(A/N)**

**Cliffy! Oh my gods, Percy's back. Surprise, surprise. I'm so mean ;) Review! Constructive criticism always welcome :) **


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long wait :( I had a lot of upcoming projects due. Anyways here is Chapter 5. There might be little pinches of romance in this chapter. Who knows? Oh wait, I do. Enjoy!

**Percy: Are you going to make me badass again?**

**Me: Maybe, maybe not. *Grins evilly**

**Percy: Why are you so mean to me? **

**Annabeth: Can you make Percy fall in love with me again? Pleeeaaase.**

**Me: Where the hell did you come from? Anyways, read the disclaimer slave!**

**Annabeth: What?! I'm a daughter of Athena; I do not take orders from anyone!**

**Me: Oh really? *begins to write horrible future for Annabeth**

**Annabeth: Okay, okay. Fine!**

**Me: You to Kelp for brains**

**Percy/Annabeth: DaughterOfErebus does not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, nor does she own Heroes of Olympus. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

_I couldn't believe it. He was back. He was back._

_Perseus Jackson was back._

Poseidon POV

He was back. My son was back. I didn't know whether to feel relieved or worried.

There was definitely something wrong with Percy. Percy wouldn't just murder someone in cold blood.

I felt sick to the stomach. I had to get my son back, no matter what it took.

Pushing back the uneasiness that settled on me I stepped forward. He was my son; he would never hurt me, right?

"Son, what are you doing here? Stop this foolish ambition of yours and come back home. I was so worried."

Percy whipped around to face me. His black eyes were smoldering with anger. I could feel all the hate and coldness radiating off him.

Wait a minute. Black eyes? Percy had sea green eyes. Kind sea green eyes filled with happiness and laughter. His eyes marked him as a son of Poseidon.

"Don't you dare call me son, if I don't recall, you disowned me 3 years ago. So I think it's pretty obvious what I'm doing here _Poseidon_." He spit out my name like it was poison.

I stumbled backwards in shock. It wasn't the coldness in his voice that shocked me. It was the complete lack of emotion.

I looked up and studied his face. I looked deep into his eyes to find any of the old Percy in there. But I couldn't find anything.

Immediately, my confusion was replaced with anger. I turned to face Erebus, who was smirking at my reaction.

"What did you do to my son?!" I roared furiously.

Erebus's smirk just widened.

"Oh, I didn't do anything to your son. I just unburied all the feelings he already had been harboring in his heart. So, technically I didn't do anything to him. You all did this yourselves when you betrayed him for that fool; James Markus. I found him when he was abandoned and alone and gave him a place to call home, a family that cared for him. I simply showed him his true nature as a son of darkness. He is my son, my champion. Cool to the point of not feeling anything!" Erebus announced.

I hung my head in shame. My son; my pride, he was gone and it was my entire fault.

"What do you mean by not feeling anything? Everyone feels something. Love, compassion, loyalty. If I'm not correct, isn't Percy's fatal flaw loyalty?" Aphrodite puzzled.

Percy sneered and pushed back his hair the long strands of hair tumbling in his face. He then placed the black fedora back on his head; except this time it didn't cover his face.

I saw several of the female campers looking at Percy hungrily even though he scared the crap out of them.

"Can it not be more obvious? What he means is that I don't feel anything. I don't feel happiness; I don't feel compassion, love or anything. All I feel is anger and hate building up inside of me, threatening to explode. Do you know how much control it's taking to not to tear your throat out?!" Percy's voice rose angrily.

"Percy, please stop this; you're scaring me!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"What's the point? What the point of trying to feel anything if every time I try to, all I feel is pain? Love is like falling down. In the end you're just left hurt, scarred and with the memory of it forever. Do you know what it's like to be hurt so bad you're scared of loving or getting attached ever again? Like anyone you trust or love is going to break you slowly?" Percy demanded.

I turned back to Percy with tears streaming down my face.

"My son, I am sorry. I simply forgot that even you; the savior of Olympus, still needed a father. I tried to apologize.

Percy cut me off.

"I'm sorry. I forgot." He said mockingly. "You seriously can't do better than that? Do you think that I would just run back to save your hides again, just to be thrown away like a broken toy?"

The whole camp was silent. They were all looking down in shame.

"Percy?" A voice whispered from the crowd.

Percy twisted around to see who has spoken to him. I saw his smoldering gaze soften.

I looked to my right and saw Leo Valdez; son of Hephaestus and Piper Mclean; daughter of Aphrodite pushing their way to the front of the crowd.

"Leo, Piper." He breathed.

Said people walked up to Percy and stood right in front of him. The campers stared at them like they were crazy.

Piper lunged forward and grabbed Percy in a tight embrace. Percy stiffened but hesitantly wrapped his arms around her too.

Zeus stepped forward, his master bolt held up in the air.

"Leo Valdez! Piper Mclean! What are you doing?! How dare you interact with the enemy! You dare defy us?!"

Leo and Piper turned around to face Zeus. Leo on the right of Percy and Piper on the right.

"We had enough of you gods. All you do is sit lazily on your thrones as your children go on multiple life threatening for your personal amusement." Leo said in a steely tone.

"You destroy cities and countries because you simply can't control your anger. Even you Artemis, Apollo, Athena; you say you sworn nobility to rule this earth well. You are no different. All of you, you are curses on this earth, except a few of you. Those few are Hestia, Hermes and Hades. It is time for the Primordials to reclaim their rightful seats as rulers of the earth." Piper continued harshly.

"You dare insult us, puny mortal?!" Ares shouted in anger.

Ares summoned a spear out of thin air and charged Piper and Leo.

Percy took out the staff that was strapped on his back. He held it away from him, but firmly.

Ares smirked.

"What's that stick going to do against the god of war?" He retorted smugly.

Percy didn't reply instead dragged a circle around him, Leo and Piper.

Percy raised his arms and began to chant in Ancient Greek. **(I'm going to put this part in English)**

"_I, Perseus Jackson; son of Darkness and the Primordial Champion. Call on the spirits of darkness to give me strength and power in order to balance out the nature of power. With this, I summon the power of the spirit of darkness to aid me in my mission to bring down Olympus. Fade!"_

Dark clouds began to form above them and lightning flashed in the sky with thunder shaking the ground furiously.

Massive tremors of energy shook the earth causing a massive earthquake. Strangely, the storm only stayed inside the borders of Camp Half-Blood.

Ares stumbled backwards in shock as a massive wall of fire began to descend upon him.

Percy stepped out of the circle. He was dressed differently now.

The suit and fedora had disappeared. Instead he wore black jeans and combat boots. He was completely shirtless and a dark matrix of black lines was growing on his arm.

The strange tattoos started at his wrist and wrapped around both his arms; stopping at the shoulders.

His eyes were glowing red and his features seemed more sharp and angular.

Poseidon squinted and looked at Percy's face more carefully. He gasped in shock to see that two sharp canine fangs were sprouting from the top row of his teeth.

Wings; like Aether's were sprouting from his back, except Percy's wings were as black as night.

Percy advanced towards Ares, who had stumbled backwards and landed on his back.

Percy snapped his fingers and the storm; earthquake and wall of fire disappeared immediately.

"What is it war god? Cat got your tongue?" Percy taunted.

Ares snarled and jumped back on his feet; picking up his spear and charging forward at Percy with astonishing speed.

Percy stopped the spear by holding the head of the spear in his palm.

Ares' jaw dropped and he looked at Percy in complete shock.

Percy simple smirked and tossed the spear aside.

Then he moved so fast; that he was a blur.

Percy was holding Ares in a headlock; while facing the gods.

A sinister smile was plastered across his face.

"This is your pathetic excuse for a war god." He said with a sneer.

The gods stayed silent, even Zeus.

Without hesitation, Percy grasped Ares' head in his grasp and twisted it to the side.

A snap was heard ringing through the camp. Percy dropped Ares' limp body to the ground. _Thump._

"Oops. He won't be coming back for a while." Percy said chuckling darkly.

Zeus took a step forward angrily.

"How dare you dispel my son?!" He thundered.

Percy's eyes flickered black and the tattoos began to fade.

"That's enough my son." Erebus ordered. "We have only come here to send a warning message and to retrieve the boy and the girl."

Percy nodded and stepped back to stand besides Erebus.

I refused to refer to Erebus as Percy's father. _I _was Percy's father. Percy was _my _son.

"Consider this as a warning Olympians, we will give you by dawn tomorrow to surrender or there will be war. Trust me on this one, this war will be the most difficult, grueling war you have ever fought. You can surrender and not struggle against us or I will happily let Perseus drive a dagger through your hearts." Aether said with a cold smile.

With that the 7 Primordials and Percy dissipated in a shower of golden sparks.

Zeus roared furiously.

"That blasted sea spawn! I will make sure he is dragged into the deepest depths of Tartarus."

"COUNCIL MEETING NOW!" Zeus thundered.

Zeus waved his hands and the gods and the cabin counselors' teleported to Olympus.

As soon as they reached Olympus, arguments broke out between gods and campers alike.

"What the hell happened to Percy? Will someone just explain to me what the fucking hell is going on?"

"There's still a chance we could save him. He not's gone yet. I know it!"

"Oh my gods. What have we done? Percy's a monster now."

"ENOUGH!" Zeus ordered.

Everyone shut up immediately.

"We have more important matter to confer to now. The past Savior of Olympus had now become our destroyer. We must come up with a plan and try to figure out Erebus's next move instead of bickering like children." Hestia announced.

"Yes, I believe I have come up with a solution to end the war easily without many casualties." Athena said smugly.

"What are you talking about mother?" Annabeth questioned.

"I say we just kill the brat and finish this war the easy way." Dionysus suggested with a bored expression.

"You stupid nitwit. Did you not just see how strong Perseus was a few minutes ago. He dispelled Ares; who if I'm not correct is the god of war himself. He won't be easy to defeat." Hera scolded.

"Now if you would let me continue, I believe I have found a way to defeat Perseus." Athena continued looking at her father.

"Continue daughter." Zeus prodded.

"We must break him inside by hurting the person he holds dearest to his heart." Athena commented.

Aphrodite gasped as realization dawned on her face.

"We must kidnap Piper McLean." Athena said blankly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. I'm having a serious case of writers block right now, so sorry if this really bad chapter. I appreciate all the reviews, favorites and follows. Just to clarify, for some of you who ask if this story is Piper/Percy, then you're right. I offer my sincerest apology to those who wanted this story to be Perzoe, Perlia, Percabeth, Pertemis or Percy/Bianca. Maybe in the future I will post one of those stories. So, here's chapter 6. Enjoy!**

**Piper POV**

It's been a year since I left camp with Leo and Percy.

For the past year, Percy had been training the shades, demigods and mortal children of the Primordials in the army.

The army was massive and extremely powerful.

I also took notice on Percy's change of behavior.

He's become a lot more ruthless and heartless then before. He rarely laughs or even smiles unless he was with me or Leo.

I'm still trying to figure how to get the old Percy back. The Percy that was loyal and kind, the Percy with the goofy smile, sparkling eyes and warm soul. The Percy that made my knees go weak and my pulse race when he looked at me. The Percy that lit up the room when he walked into it and made me feel alive. The Percy that stole my heart.

I looked up at the roof of the room I was staying in.

My talk with Nyx and Erebus still was fresh in my memory.

**_(Flashback)_**

_My hands moved over the assortment of books that lined wall to wall of the grand library._

_The library was the dream on any child of Athena or Minerva._

_The place intrigued me. I don't know why._

_Maybe it was the amazing assortment of books raging from Ancient to Modern. The stretches of shelves packed with elegant scriptures and novels from authors all around the world from different ages and times._

_My hand landed on a dark maroon, leather bound book with an ancient Greek scripture carved onto the front._

_Taking it off the shelf, I grasped the book in my hand and studied it before opening it._

_The book glowed gold for a second before dimming down._

_I was surprised to see the book was completely empty. The vast pages beautifully aged and faded._

_However, the book didn't smell old or musty. The pages weren't torn or ripped either._

_Instead the pages were silky smooth and soft like the fleecy willows of a willow tree._

_Tracing my fingers over the cool, soft page; I saw letter begin to appear slowly under the edges of my fingertips._

_I removed my hand to look at the words curiously. They were in ancient Greek. The letters spelled __**Περσέας. **__Perseus._

_I flipped the page and images slowly began to appear as well._

_The pictures flickered, showing me what looked like images of an old film._

_The picture portrayed a handsome teenage boy with unruly black hair and a perfectly muscular and tan build._

_In his hand was a bottle of beer he was gripping so hard that his knuckles turned white._

_He was sitting on what looked like a window ledge that opened up on the beautiful of a city skyline._

_The sky was a warm mixture of orange and, yellow and soft pink as the sun set far off in the distance._

_The man turned around and I realized in shock that it was Percy. _

_Percy took a large gulp of beer and his black eyes smoldered with anger and betrayal._

_In his hand was a piece of paper._

_Looking closer, she saw it was a picture of all the entire campers standing at the entrance of the Empire State Building after the giant war._

_Everyone was battered, bruised and tired._

_Percy stood at the front of the crowd with his arm wrapped around Annabeth's shoulders._

_Percy looked down at the picture and his face contorted into a look of sadness. He studied the picture for a second before his face scrunched up in anger._

_Handsome features twisted in a snarl._

_Percy roared with anger, dropping the picture and throwing the beer bottle against a wall._

_The bottle shattered on impact, splattering alcohol and glass shards across the dark, hardwood flooring._

_Percy punched the stone wall and his knuckles split leaving a small trail of blood on the wall. _

"_Those stupid bastards. I should have let Kronos or Gaia destroy them. After everything I had done for them!"_

_Percy swung his arm in anger again knocking a lamp of a nearby desk._

_Percy shut his eyes and breathed heavily._

_He muttered something under his breath that I couldn't hear._

_But I heard one word that made my heart flutter._

_Piper. He said my name._

"_I see you found Eros's book of regret and betrayal." A voice called out from behind me._

_The book slipped out of my hands and fell to the floor with a thump. _

_The images began to slowly fade away._

_I turned around to face Erebus standing there with his arms crossed. Nyx stood behind him._

_It shocked me to see how much they looked like Percy._

_Same raven black hair, same fathomless black eyes; like endless tunnels, same sharp and angular facial features. _

_The only difference was that Erebus was taller and had a wisp of a beard. Also that Nyx was a girl._

"_May we speak to you Piper?" Nyx asked politely._

_I nodded my head slowly while following them out the library._

_They led me into large black office._

_The walls were painted a dark gray._

_The wall to my left was made out of dark gray stone with a fireplace inlaid in it._

_A warm fire flickered in the fireplace burning on fresh firewood._

_The wall in front of me had roof to floor windows that looked out on a city skyline._

_They sky was a dark midnight blue and the moon shone brightly in the sky._

_In the center of the office was a long black table with 17 seats._

_Erebus and Nyx both sat in random chairs and gestured for Piper to do so as well._

_Piper took a seat across from them and fidgeted with her fingers nervously._

_What did Erebus and Nyx want to converse with her about? Was she in some type of trouble?_

"_Don't worry dear, you are not in trouble." Nyx replied as if reading her mind._

_Wait, Nyx was a Primordials, she can actually read my mind._

"_We are here to talk to you about Perseus; our son. Ever since we claimed him as the son of Darkness and Prince of Night as well as the Primordial Champion, his heart has grown dark. We came to that camp to collect you and Leo because we think that you will help us try to regain Perseus's humanity back. We need your help to have Perseus feel any emotion besides from hate and betrayal. I want my son to not end up like my father; Tartarus, who is a boiling pit of hatred, remorse and depression." Erebus emitted._

_I stayed silent. I didn't know what to say. I mean, after Jason I thought I couldn't love anymore because I was too afraid of getting hurt again._

_But Percy helped heal my wounds and taught me how to love again. _

_I was sure of one thing in this world and that was that I loved Perseus Jackson._

A voice broke me out of my flashback.

"Hey Pipes, what's on your mind?" Percy whispered in my ear.

His warm breath tickled my ear.

He plopped down on the bed next to me, his weight shifting the bed slightly.

"Nothing. This is just a lot to take in with my boyfriend being the Bane of Olympus and all." I replied.

Percy wrapped his arms around me pulling me so my back rested against his chest.

He brushed a strand of hair out of my face, his knuckles grazing my cheek.

I shivered under his touch.

"What's wrong? Are you cold?" Percy asked worriedly.

"No, it's fine." I answered.

Percy didn't say anything but instead turned me around so our faces were only millimeters apart.

His lips softly brushed against mine and warmness rushed through my body.

I tangled my hands in his hair and pulled him closer deepening the kiss.

His arms wrapped around my waist.

My hands slipped down from his hair and under the hem of his t-shirt tracing the ridges of his muscles and his perfect washboard stomach.

Percy sighed warmly and shut his eyes lightly.

Suddenly the door burst open, revealing a frazzled looking Leo.

"Beauty Queen and Fish Boy, who would know you two, would be a couple." Leo joked.

Percy sat up and grabbed for a pillow, a hint of a smile on his face.

Leo grinned as he narrowly dodged a pillow aimed at his face.

"You misse-"Leo began to say.

He was interrupted when another pillow collided with his face.

"You were saying?" Percy retorted with a smirk.

Leo was lying on the ground moaning while gripping his head exaggeratedly.

"Looks like Flaming Valdez is down." I said with a chuckle.

"Let's see if he has a concussion or not. Just look in his ears, you can see out the other ear clearly." Percy lilted.

"Hey! I wouldn't be talking Seaweed Brain!" Leo whined.

Percy stiffened at the mention of the nickname Annabeth used to call him by.

I gave Leo a glance that said _are you stupid? _

"Dude, I'm sorry I didn't mean to." Leo pleaded.

"It's okay. That name just brings back _unwanted _memories." Percy mumbled.

With that he ran out of the room.

Leo looked at me with worry evident on his face.

"It's okay, I understand." I acknowledged.

Leo nodded in relief and raced out the door after Percy.

**Unknown POV**

I threw my head back and laughed as I watched my plan unravel.

Those puny Olympians would have no chance against the Primordials.

That arrogant prick Zeus would finally kiss his sorry ass goodbye.

Once the Olympians are dealt with, I would finally deal with my weakling of a son Erebus.

He had everything I wanted; a wife that actually loved him, children that didn't turn against him and throw him in the deepest pits of hell named after him.

I growled in anger remembering how Erebus and my other children betrayed me with that slut Gaea.

I smiled wickedly knowing how she was imprisoned as well. I enjoyed hearing her scream in pain and misery.

One of my favorite downtimes was torturing her after all.

Licking my lips in anticipation, I watched the iris message in front of me.

_Perseus Jackson_. That name itself would strike fear into the heart of any enemy.

He would make a good champion.

The boy's heart was already darkened thanks to yours truly.

Once he entered the realm of the dead through the Ritual of Reclaiming, I had found him and removed his humanity.

The only thing keeping the darkness I placed in him from taking control were those insolent demigods.

Piper Mclean and Leo Valdez. Yes, they both had to die.

In order for my plan to work, they both had to die.

Those pathetic Olympians planned on kidnapping her?

I had to admit I was disappointed in the plan that was made by the goddess of wisdom herself.

I actually felt sorry for Gaia. Her children and grandchildren both failures.

How inadequate and deplorable.

I shook my head. No need to get distracted.

I had to stick to the plan.

And the plan was simple.

Find the Valdez boy and the Aphrodite Spawn. Kill them, therefore cutting off any of Perseus's holds on his humanity.

Turn Perseus Jackson into a heartless, emotionless, hardcore bitch.

Well, a hardcore bitch that followed my every command.

I sneered inwardly. This was going to be too easy.

My name is Tartarus, and I want to plunge the world into endless darkness.

**(A/N)**

**Dun, dun, dun. ****Tartarus is back and he's pissed. Oh, no. So, let me know what you think. Review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reviews. I'm sorry for the long waits for updates; it's just that I'm stuck on what's going to happen next in the story. To simplify it, I have writers block.**

**Enjoy chapter 7! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and co. Rick Riordan does. **

_My name is Tarturus and I want to plunge the world into endless darkness._

3rd Person POV

The servants gathered around the coffin made with rich, black oak.

A teenage girl; about 16 was pushed towards the coffin.

The girl had light, chestnut colored skin with dark ringlets of hair cascading down her shoulders.

Her name was Bree Venefica; a daughter of Hecate, her last name meaning sorceress itself.

You could see the girl was visibly shaking in fear.

One of the servants held a sword; as black as night at the back of Bree's neck.

"Perform the spell, witch." He commanded.

The girl closed her eyes; concentrating hard.

Bree muttered a string of word in Latin as she raised her arms by her sides.

The coffin began to glow with black tendrils of energy.

Stepping back, the girl dropped her arms and looked at the coffin in surprise and curiosity.

The lid of the coffin shot open revealing a man lying there; still and lifeless.

His skin was ashen gray as if he was made out of stone.

The man was dressed in a fine black suit with the sleeves rolled up and black designer boots.

He had dark, amber colored hair that was perfectly combed back and had little hints of stubble on his face.

The man was somewhat handsome with his chiseled jaw, sharp features and lithe posture.

Shooting up into a sitting position, the man grinned wildly and with impeccable speed he appeared in front of Bree in less than a millisecond.

"Awake at last!" He mused.

He looked deep into the eyes of the girl and cupped her face in his hands.

"You've been a great help." He said smiling sinisterly.

With a flick of his wrist, he snapped Bree's neck like it was a twig and dropped her limp body onto the ground.

"Lord Tartarus, you have finally awoken. What would you like us to do?" One of the servants asked shivering. The servants kept stealing quick glances towards the limp body of the girl sprawled across the floor.

"Have you killed the Aphrodite Spawn yet?" Tartarus said while rolling up his sleeves casually.

"N-no, we haven't been successful in finding her location yet." Another servant stuttered.

"Humph." Was Tartarus' reply.

An eerie silence filled the room until Tartarus looked up at the servants; his eyes filled with cruelty.

"What about the Hephaestus Spawn, what's the status?" Tartarus asked his voice laced with strange calmness.

"He is not yet deceased sir, but I promise you we will end him as soon as he is found." The servant replied trying to add some confidence to his tone.

"You are no use to me." Tartarus whispered coolly.

Before anyone could react, Tartarus lunged forwards; plunging his hand into two servant's chests.

One servant gasped while the other cried out in pain.

Pulling his arms back; both servants collapsed to the ground in lifeless heaps, with gaping holes in their chest.

Puddles of crimson spread across the ground.

The 2 remaining servants stepped back in fear.

He held the two bloody organs in his hands and raised his arms at his side, slightly bent as if he was saying welcome.

Tartarus tilted his hands and the organs rolled of the palms of his hand onto the ground.

With one hand; he made a wrapping motion and a shadow wrapped around one of the servant's body. The servant thrashed and cried trying to escape.

The other servant, finally running out of courage, made a break for the door.

Tartarus simply laughed darkly.

With his other hand he did the same and another shadow found the other servant.

Tartarus made a pulling motion and both servants were immediately in front of him.

He dropped his hands; placing them behind his back while pacing around the two shadow bound prisoners.

Leaning in; he ran his nose along one of the prisoner's neck.

The prisoner, who was obviously scared to death, was as white as a sheet and was trembling violently.

"Mortals." Tartarus murmured. "So weak and fragile, yet so full of life."

Opening his mouth; two canine fangs sprouted from his gums as the irises of his eyes turned completely black with a ring of crimson red around them.

Around his eyes, were faint black veins stretching in a strange matrix of lines.

Without hesitation he sank his fangs into the servant's neck.

The servant's eyes widened and slowly began to close as Tartarus viciously tore his throat out after draining the life out of him.

Tartarus dropped the unmoving body to the ground. He had streams of blood coming out of both corners of his mouth; his eyes were unfocused and dilated. The corner of his lips curled up into a twisted smile.

The corners of his mouth lifted as he watched the other servant start to cry at the loss of his comrades.

Tartarus snarled and lunged forwards, feasting on his blood hungrily.

The servant stood silently; his nails digging into his palms as tears streamed from his eyes.

He had accepted his fate.

Soon, the room was filled with 5 limp, bodies of the Spirit of the pit's victims.

Tartarus stood in the middle of the casualties; his hands covered in blood.

"Beware Erebus, for when I get my hands on you, not even Chaos may help you." Tartarus warned no one in particular.

With that, Tartarus disappeared in a swirl of shadows.

Percy POV

_(2 days later)_

I stood on the balcony of the Primordial Manor; looking out at the magnificent view as the sun set.

It felt strange not wearing my usual intimidating attire; dark suits or leather jackets.

Today I was dressed simply like the _old _Percy would have dressed like.

I was wearing a plain blue and white striped plaid shirt under a gray, button up cardigan shirt with only the bottom 2 buttons of the cardigan done and brown khaki shorts with black vans that had a white bottom and white laces.

When I turned my attention back to the sunset, I wondered if Apollo was driving the sun across the sky tonight.

The sunset reminded me of my old life.

Simple, yet beautiful with the lovely mixes of orange, yellow and gold across the sky.

It was like the sky was a canvas, painted to perfection by a talented artist with an eye for beauty.

The gold reminded me of a certain gray eyed daughter of Athena, who always seemed to be on my mind now a days.

The way her curly, golden locks seemed to catch the sunlight. Her beautiful stormy gray orbs that sparkled every time we kissed.

The way she would make me tremble when her lips found mine. The way her body perfectly molded with my mine.

The feeling of trust I had in her knowing she would never leave me. She was my rock, my best friend, my love. When she cheated on me it felt like part of my soul was ripped out.

How she so easily made the choice to break my heart; leaving me there to hold the pieces.

She was so beautiful, so carefree, so full of life. Yet, she didn't seem to feel anything as she tugged the floor from underneath me and left me standing there in the darkness looking forwards into the emptiness that was my future.

I didn't know what to do with my life then. Almost everything in my future had her in the picture.

Graduating and getting my diploma; looking at the proud look on my mom, Paul and Annabeth's faces. Going to college and getting a degree in Marine Biology. Getting married to Annabeth and raising a family. Watching our kids running around camp while we grew old. Her holding my hand as I lay in my death bed in a hospital.

Love was all around her. Her universe was full.

She had the perfect life. Everything I wanted.

She was the person I was sure I was in love with; my anchor to the world.

In my world, there was only her.

Annabeth Chase; Daughter and Pride of Athena, Architect of Olympus.

All titles she was meant to be proud of. Except for one.

Girlfriend of Percy Jackson.

Seem liked I was never enough for her.

First, she loved Luke, only after he died going for the next best thing; me.

Was Luke, all the things, she tried to change me into?

No, matter how hard I tried to forget, I just couldn't.

No, matter how much times people tell me I should move on, I can't.

It felt strange to think about this, being emotionless and all.

It was like I was in an empty void. Trying to grasp something that was invisible; like my emotions were still there but I just couldn't find them.

I never felt so lost in my life. Well, with the exception of the labyrinth.

I loved Annabeth Chase; key word being _loved._

My love was reserved for someone else. A daughter of Aphrodite, no less.

I heard the door slide open and close behind me.

Arms wrapped around my waist from behind and a head nuzzling into my back.

My posture softened a fraction; like it was rock rather than steel.

"What are you doing here?" Piper asked.

I sighed at the feeling of her warm breath against my back.

"I don't know. I guess I just like watching the sunset. All the nice colors; the gold, the pink, the orange and yellow. It reminds me of all the good and easy times in my life. It reminds me of home and family. "I admitted embarrassed while rubbing the back of my neck.

"Wow," Piper remarked. "That was deep Gloomy Boy."

I turned to face her, putting a hand on my chest; pretending to be offended.

"Gloomy Boy?" I asked.

Piper laughed.

"Well, what else am I going to call you?" Piper joked.

She made a face and made a really bad impression of Dionysus.

"What else would you want me to call you, Perry Johanson?"

I chuckled.

"You know, teasing is not very nice." I stated.

"Well, maybe I'm not a very nice person." Piper commented.

"Well, that's hard to believe Beauty Queen."

"Hey!"

Piper punched me lightly on the arm.

"You know you can really be an idiot sometimes right?" She announced.

"Well, I'm _your_ idiot."

"I knew you would say something like that." Piper observed.

I lifted one arm to caress her cheek; our lips moving closer together.

Her lips moved against mine in perfect unison.

When we broke apart, we were both gasping for air.

Piper's blush was faint in the dim lighting; her green and brown kaleidoscope eyes sparkling beautifully.

Her hair was out of its usual choppy braids and instead was free and falling over her shoulders.

"You're really beautiful, you know that right?" I said, my fingers slowly tracing up and down her arms.

"I doubt that. I'm probably the least beautiful girl you met. Just look Annabeth, Thalia, Rachel, Reyna, Hazel for examples. What makes me different from all of them?" Piper asked.

I could see she was near tears.

"No," I argued. "You're different. You're beautiful and strong. The way you seem to light up a room when you walk in; the sparkle in your eyes and the confidence in your steps."

Piper shook her head and wouldn't make eye contact with me.

"You know what." I shouted to nobody in particular. "You want to know why you're different."

I cupped her face in my hands and forced her to look at me.

"You're different because I _love _you."

I crashed my lips onto hers.

Piper was shocked at first and didn't react, but eventually sighed into the kiss.

I thought we would stay in that position forever.

It was a soft velvet press of the lips; light and gentle.

I broke away and rested my forehead against hers; while my hands were still cupping her face.

"So why are you really here, Pipes?"

"Pontus wants to see you."

I gave her one last quick kiss before shadow traveling to Pontus's office. Pontus really wasn't patient. If he wanted to see, I better get my ass there quick before he kills me.

When I stumbled into his office, Pontus was already there; sitting behind his desk with his feet up and his arms crossed.

"Perseus." He greeted.

I bowed immediately, looking him in the eyes.

"You requested to see me, Lord Pontus?"

Pontus chuckled lightly.

"You don't have to call me Lord; you are but my nephew after all. Don't bow either; I don't want to be like those Olympians; who expect respect when they don't deserve it. Come sit." Pontus said while gesturing for me to sit in the chair opposite of him.

I rose steadily and slipped silently into the chair.

Pontus slipped me a file across the desk and I gripped it gently in my hand.

Flipping it open, I saw several names of people I didn't know.

**Name: Lance Morganstein**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Male**

**Parent(s): Apollo/ Mariel Morganstein**

**Position: Soldier**

**Weapon(s) of Choice: Celestial Bronze Bow and arrows, Small Imperial Gold Dagger**

**Notes: Decent agility and balance, moderately good with dagger, has acute accuracy, poor performance with swords, angry at his father for ignoring his prayers after his mother died of a hemorrhage**

**(Wanted alive, can be good addition to army for moderate skill with certain weaponry)**

**Name: Alexandra Mavorhage**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Female**

**Parent(s): Minerva/ Carol Mavorhage**

**Position(s): Soldier**

**Weapon(s) of Choice: Imperial Gold Daggers, Bow and Arrow**

**Notes: Exceptional with archery and close combat, wields daggers and bows acceptably well, decent with sword, intelligent and extremely well strategist, in 5****th**** cohort in Roman Camp, detests gods and other campers for not recognizing her skill**

**(Wanted alive, good addition to army for exceptional skill with certain weaponry) **

When I flipped to second page, I saw some familiar faces; Clarisse La Rue, Will Solace, Thalia Grace and a few hunters to be exact.

"So, what's this for?" I asked looking up from the documents to meet Pontus's eyes.

"The campers from both Camp Jupiter and Half-blood and a few hunters have set up a camp in Central Park to defend Olympus in case we choose to attack the Empire State Building."

I gestured for him to continue.

"I need you to destroy them, all of them; except for the certain people in the document. The people in the document are to be captured alive. Unless they become a nuisance, then just rip their heart out or whatever."

I chuckled at his simplicity.

"So you up for it? This is a silent and slaughter mission."

I nodded and got up; stretching and flexing my arms.

"Just let me change first, I don't think my attire right now looks intimidating."

The edge of Pontus's lips quirked up in a smile.

Using my original powers as a Son of Poseidon as well as the extras powers I got from Pontus and Thalassa, I drew the water particles in the air around me and vapor-travelled to my room.

Walking over to my walk-in closet, I sorted through my wardrobe; which consisted mostly of black clothes.

I picked out a black military Jacket, slightly skinny black jeans and a red, button up plaid shirt with black and white stripes.

Then I walked over to the shoe rack on the opposite end and tugged the vans off my feet and set them on the rack.

I examined the shoes on the rack.

Hey; just because I was the all-powerful son of the Primordials of Darkness, doesn't mean I don't have an eye for cool shoes.

I carefully picked out a pair Black/Metallic Gold with a red bottom NEO BBNEO Hi Top Shoes from Adidas.

Tugging off all my clothes so I was only in my boxers; I put on the plaid shirt buttoning all the buttons except for the top one.

I mean I can't be the only one who doesn't button the top one.

Then I slipped on the black jeans and tugged the shoes onto my feet as well as putting on the black military jacket; unbuttoned of course.

I looked in the mirror and grinned; I looked bad ass. Something was missing though.

I looked around the room, and opened a drawer next to the shoe rack. Inside the drawer were neatly arranged rows of sunglasses. All types of sunglasses; Ray-Bans, Aviators, Oakley sunglasses, Gucci sunglasses, Prada sunglasses, Costa Del Mar sunglasses, you name it.

I smiled triumphantly as I picked out a pair of dark gray and blue Ray-Ban RB3025 55 Aviator sunglasses. I slowly put them on, wary to not scratch them. Hey, they were $249.95, you can't blame me for wanting to be careful. Even though, I didn't technically pay for anything.

The whole wardrobe was a gift from Eros. He said he wanted his champion to look _dark, dark, dark_ but also _sexy_ and what did he call it? _Brooding_ and _Mysterious_? That guy was almost as bad as Aphrodite. Actually, Eros was more like a male version of Aphrodite.

Looking back in the mirror I grinned and pushed my hair back with my fingers. Perfect.

Snapping my fingers, I disappeared in a swirl of shadows and reappeared in the shadows of the demigod's camp. Time to make an entrance.

Zeus wasn't the only person who liked dramatic entrances and exits.

The camp was surrounded with large black gates, using my blessing from Thesis, to my advantage; I could tell a magical border surrounded the camp. Not as strong as Camp Half-Blood's borders, but strong enough to keep monsters out. Not strong enough to keep monster like _me _out though.

I couldn't help but smirk at the thought. It's been to long since I had blood spill across my fingers. Pontus said silent and slaughter. That was exactly my idea of _fun._

Two guards stood at the entrance of the camp. They stood shoulder to shoulder, guarding the large doors of the fence. A large padlock and chains lay on the ground at the foot of the gate.

I dashed at light speed and reappeared right behind them. The guards stiffened and got into a fighting stance. Both guards raised their swords, not bothering to look behind them.

"Halt! Who goes there?" The first guard shouted.

I sneered; this was going to be too easy.

Soon, I got bored with the eerie silence and leaned in to whisper in one of the guard's ears.

"_Boo," _I said silently.

Both guards whipped around; before they could react I grabbed both their heads and slammed them together. The guards feel to the ground in lifeless heaps.

As soon, as soon as I set foot into the camp I was surrounded by an army of orange, purple and silver.

"Percy. What are you doing here?" A voice called out from my left.

I grinned, taking off my sunglasses and hanging them on the collar of my shirt. I turned to face the person who spoke.

It was a boy. He had sun-bleached blond hair and a perfect tan. His eyes were a pale, green hue.

He was gripping a celestial bronze bow in his hand, an arrow notched; while aiming an arrow right between my eyes.

"And you are?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"We've met before, after the Titan War. You helped me improve my close combat. We've met before.

"I meet a lot of people, and you don't particularly stand out," I smirked. **(Props to the person who knows who knows where this is from)**

They boy's eyes flared in anger. His hands were balled so tight that his knuckles turned white.

"My name is Lance Morganstein, Son of Apollo." He spat out through gritted teeth.

Lance Morganstein. He was the boy Pontus wanted me to capture alive. I grinned wildly.

Moving so fast I was a blur; I lunged forward and grabbed Lance. I held him in a tight headlock my other hand raised at my side.

"Now, if you would kindly show me the location of a certain daughter of Minerva named Alexandra Mavorhage. Or heads will roll." I announced.

"We won't help you with anything. You're going to have to kill us all first!" Another demigod yelled at me.

"As you wish darling."

With that I dropped Lance to the floor and grabbed two campers by their necks. Snapping their necks like twigs, I sensed someone behind me due to the water in their bodies.

I whirled around my arm extended and my hand completely straight. The edge of my hand connected with the demigod's neck; just below the jaw. Without flinching, I watched as the demigod's head disconnected with his neck. Blood splattered across my face, arms and body.

Two demigods; who I knew were from Camp Half-Blood because of their orange t-shirts lunged at me. I thrust both my hands; wrist deep into their chests and ripped out their hearts without cowering. I slipped two hidden throwing knives out of my sleeves and stabbed another demigod in the neck while slashing another's head clean off. I threw the throwing knives, with perfect accuracy; hitting another camper in the neck and another in the chest.

I looked at the remaining group of people who only included the hunters, the Romans, Lance and Alexandra.

I extended chains from my sleeves and they whipped around the remaining demigods and hunters tying them up so they stood one in front of the other in two straight lines.

I turned to them with a cruel smile across my face. To my satisfaction; everyone was shivering in fear; even the hunters.

"Why are you doing this? What do you want with us?" Alexandra asked; trying to keep a confident stature.

I smirked.

"I have been directed to capture you alive. Possibly kill you, or use you as a hostage, maybe torture you for my own personal amusement." I shrugged and smiled nonchalantly. "Depending on what whatever mood I'm in."

Thalia snarled in anger and shook the chains, trying to escape. I could tell she was trying to summon lightning.

"What happened to you Percy? What happened to the person who refused to play by the rules, what happened to the person who always did what was right?"

That seemed to hit a nerve. What happened to _me? _She didn't understand what it felt like to have your heart broken over and over by everyone who you thought you could trust. She didn't know what it felt like to have a fatal flaw of loyalty, to have it used against you.

I didn't say anything, instead my hands combusted in black flames that flickered dangerously.

"So what does that make you now? The Primordial's little bitch? Their immortal slave and lapdog?" Thalia continued. "You got to snap out of this Perce, this isn't you!

"They saved my life Thalia. When you all abandoned me, you didn't realize how much my Achilles curse almost killed me. You all left me for the dead_. _They _helped_ me. This is me. I kill people, and I _like_ it.

Nobody said a word. Turning my head away from the prying eyes of my _friends_, I gathered the water mist in the air and vapor travelled them to Pontus's division of the manor.

We appeared in the kitchen, right in front of several servants. They were all shocked at first, but immediately bowed when they saw me.

"Lord Perseus, what gives us the honor of being in our presence?"

I smiled a little at the Lord part. It took a while to get used to.

"May you fetch me a glass of Bacardi Silver Rum; don't forget the fancy wine glass."

"As you wish, my lord."

The servants rushed off and the door to the kitchen busted open. Pontus stood there with a sinister smile.

"I believe we have some discussing to do."


End file.
